


Strengthening Ties Between the Day Court and Night Court

by yafan92



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafan92/pseuds/yafan92
Summary: This is the scene I actually wanted to be in "A Court of Frost and Starlight" - Helion visiting the Night Court. I tried to keep it at the same rating as the original work, but this is definitely not meant for young readers. It's my first piece of writing in a long time, so feedback is welcome!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Helion/Rhysand
Kudos: 65





	Strengthening Ties Between the Day Court and Night Court

"It's been too long, Feyre darling," Rhys murmured into my ear as he lazily traced circles on my bare thigh. Indeed, it was a rare morning we got to spend together, with both of us busy the last couple of weeks in marathon meetings with our new allies to discuss joint defense initiatives and trade agreements. His hand slid up to my waist and he pulled my back closer into his chest. "How can I possibly make it up to you?"

His tone sent a shiver running down my spine. "I'm sure I could come up with something," I teased, grinding my backside into the hardness already pressing into me. 

"Oh?" I felt him smile as he kissed my neck. "What did you have in mind?"

I shifted, arching my back slightly to give him better access to my neck. I felt his teeth find the hollow between my neck and shoulder, followed by a quick flick of his tongue as his hand began circling my navel. Unsure whether I could bring myself to say it out loud, I reached down the bond toward him. As soon as I touched his shield it disappeared, and I felt his power brush affectionately against mine as he let me into his mind. _"Did you mean it,"_ I began tentatively, _"when you offered me the opportunity to be worshipped by two males at once?"_

Rhys went wholly still, his hand stopped mid-circle as I felt his surprise. It seemed like so long ago, that day at the Dawn Court when he had slipped that idea into my head. I hadn't forgotten though, either the offer or the way my blood had heated at the thought. He shifted, his hand tightening on my stomach as he pulled me around to face him. As his violet eyes met mine, his lips curled into a sensual smile. "My dear Feyre," he purred, eyes dancing with amusement, "I had no idea I was doing such a poor job keeping you satisfied."

I blushed but held his gaze as I grinned. "Are you saying it wasn't a serious offer?" I challenged. 

His face went solemn as his hand drifted down to the curve of my ass. "I am always serious when it comes to your pleasure, Feyre darling."

"So it wasn't just an empty tease?" I pressed, not breaking eye contact.

"If two males are what my High Lady desires, then two males she shall have," he countered, fingers digging into my backside. Scanning my face, I heard his voice in my mind. _"Are you sure?"_

I smirked. _"Why, having second thoughts about sharing me?"_

A lazy grin spread over his face as he finally broke eye contact, returning his attention to my neck. "Anyone in particular you had in mind, or would you like me to surprise you?"

He kissed his way lower, and as his tongue made contact with my nipple I sent an image down the bond of smooth, ebony skin, long, elegant fingers and flashing amber eyes. Rhys hummed against my breast, then rolled me onto my back. He slowly worked his way back up my neck, reaching down between my legs to find me already slick and ready for him. He teasingly slid a finger into me, meeting my eyes and smirking again when I moaned involuntarily as he removed it. Positioning himself at my entrance he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I've been meaning to talk to Helion about closer relations between our two Courts anyway. I'll see if he's available next week." Then he buried himself in me in one long thrust, and I found the words for a reply slipping away on a wave of pleasure.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Helion and his retinue had arrived at the House of Wind the previous afternoon, resplendent in the same vibrant robe/tunic combinations they had worn for the meeting at the Dawn Court. Rhys and I had taken him on a tour of Velaris, with Cassian, Azriel and Helion's bodyguard trailing a few blocks behind us. In the evening we returned and ate dinner at the House of Wind, a lively affair with easy conversation that bounced from compliments on our rebuilding efforts to recounting stories that had Cas and Mor nearly falling out of their chairs, and even Az's lips twitching as he tried to keep his composure. Occasionally, though, I would feel Helion's eyes on me, and look up to find a heated gaze that left no doubt in my mind whether Rhys had mentioned the other reason we'd invited him to the Night Court. After the fifth or sixth such look, I felt Mor nudge my foot under the table, and turned to find a knowing smirk on her face. I reached out to her with my mind, and she grinned as she merely said _"Have fun,"_ before turning her attention back to whatever Cas had just said that had Helion's third in command struggling not to spit his wine across the table.

The next day, it was an exercise in willpower to remain focused on the conversations during the meetings instead of anticipating the evening to come. Rhys certainly didn't make it any easier, and I slammed up my mental shield the third time he sent me an image of Helion's beautiful hands next to his own on my body. I lowered my shield long enough to hiss _"Bastard"_ down the bond, and his violet eyes danced as he turned to Helion to ask about supplies to assist in the various rebuilding projects we had seen the day before. 

By the time we finished in late afternoon, we had agreed to a training exchange program for our armies, a preliminary trade arrangement, and the promise of similar meetings every 6 months to ensure continued open communication between our Courts. Rhys stood, stretching, and helped me out of my seat. "Well," he drawled, "we've certainly had a productive day. Helion, would you care to join us for a celebratory drink?" 

Standing, Helion looked at both of us, his gaze burning. "I'd be delighted. Allow me a few minutes to refresh myself."

I merely inclined my head and turned to leave, but Rhys told him "You know where to find us," in a way that had me wondering what, exactly, their history had been over the past few centuries. 

I led the way down the hallway to a cozy, comfortable room. With a wave of his hand, Rhys removed the formal clothing we'd worn for the meeting, dressing himself in a clinging white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a soft, fitted pair of trousers. Looking down, I found myself in a dress made from a single piece of fabric wrapped and tied at the waist, long enough to cover everything but short enough that I shivered at the sudden air on my bare legs. He hadn't bothered with undergarments. I met his gaze and raised an eyebrow as he gave me a wicked grin. Another wave of his hand and a bottle of wine with three glasses appeared on a small table in front of the fireplace, where instead of chairs, several large cushions were set out atop the plush rug next to a low sofa. _"Cushions?"_ I asked down the bond. 

Rhys shrugged. _"Seemed more appropriate,"_ he responded, walking over to me. He cupped my face in both hands and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed me softly, sweetly, before pulling back to meet my eyes. "It's not too late to back out if you're feeling nervous."

I held his violet gaze with my own as I sent him the same image he had tormented me with earlier in the day, of two sets of hands hugging my curves. His eyes gleamed as he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something about my obvious discomfort during the meeting, but just then a knock sounded at the door. He looked at me for a heartbeat longer before whispering _"Time_ _to play,"_ into my mind and turning to answer the door. 

"Oh good," Helion's rich voice washed over me as he entered the room, giving Rhys a thorough look before turning toward me. "You all got more comfortable as well."

Indeed, although the High Lord of the Day Court seemed to be wearing the same garment he had earlier, somehow several more inches of his sculpted chest were showing and he seemed to radiate heat as he stepped closer. He took my hand, bringing it to his mouth for a lingering kiss. "My Lady, it should be a crime for you to hide those delicious legs under long clothing all day."

I flushed as Rhys closed the door and moved toward the fire to begin pouring wine. "Perhaps you should have been High Lord of the Summer Court, Helion, so that you could use the heat as an excuse to have people scantily clad in your proximity," I retorted, not pulling my hand away from his. His lips curved up into a slow, wicked smile that set my heart pounding, just as Rhys approached us, wine in hand.

"Feyre darling, how very rude of you to start without me," he drawled. I liberated my fingers from Helion's to take the wine glass, and felt him brush against my mental shield with a mixture of delight and arousal. Helion took his glass as well as Rhys put a possessive hand around my waist and led me back over toward the fire, pulling me down next to him as he settled onto a cushion. 

Helion followed, lowering himself onto a cushion across from us, and raised his glass. "To new... partnerships," he said, in a tone that sent desire coursing through my veins. I tried to keep my face neutral as I raised my glass as well, but neither male missed the extra-long swig I took as we again regarded each other. Helion glanced at Rhys before turning his amber gaze again to me. He set his wine glass on the floor before indicating my bare, outstretched foot on the carpet between us. "May I?"

I nodded, then bit back a moan as his strong, warm fingers started massaging my arch. Rhys twirled his fingers idly in the bow holding my dress in place. "So, Helion, are the wildflowers around your palace still lovely this time of year?" he asked our guest.

"They are just now blooming," he replied, not looking away from me, "but if you'd like to see them I suggest we hold the next meeting in the Day Court so I can repay your kind hospitality." He winked, and I smiled at him as his hands moved up around my ankle.

The next half hour passed similarly, with the three of us engaging in idle conversation until the bottle of wine was empty and Helion's hands had reached the hem of my skirt. 

I felt Rhys's eyes on me, and lifted my head to see that he had fixed me with a predatory stare. As his lips curled up, I felt him pull on the string holding the front of my dress together. He brought his other hand around to pull the dress away slightly, so that just the barest curve of my breast was visible. _"That's hardly fair,"_ I shot down the bond. _"You're both still fully clothed."_

In response, Rhys's shirt vanished and he pulled me onto his lap, and I felt him harden as he pulled the dress further away, fully exposing my breast as he began to tease it with his rough fingers. Helion's hands on my leg stilled as he watched us, a flush creeping over my skin as I saw the naked desire there. _"What about him?"_

I felt Rhys smile as he kissed my neck. "Helion, I believe Feyre would like to watch you undress." 

Helion leaned back, smirking. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Rhysand." At that, Rhys's pants vanished, and Helion slowly stood and shed his tunic, which pooled at the ground around his feet. He, too, was already at attention, and just as impressively endowed as Rhys. My breath hitched at the sight, and in response Rhys slid the arms of my dress off my shoulders and tossed it to the side. 

He grabbed both breasts between his hands as Helion returned, pinching and rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Helion watched him for a moment before dropping his gaze between my legs. Slowly, beginning at my feet again, he ran his hands up the outside of my legs to my knees, where he grabbed the backs and gently pulled them apart. Kneeling between them, he leaned down and captured my bottom lip with his teeth as one hand slid up my inner thigh, pausing just shy of where I wanted him. I squirmed in Rhys's lap, feeling his length resting between the globes of my ass, as I arched my back, encouraging Helion to continue. In response, Helion deepened the kiss, tangling his free hand in my hair as he slid one long, elegant finger inside of me, pulling it out to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves at my apex before plunging it back in. I moaned into his mouth, grabbing his face with both hands and arching my back even further, pushing my breasts harder into Rhys's demanding hands. Rhys pinched harder, adding some light bites to the kisses along my neck, and Helion added a finger, using his thumb to put pressure on my bud. The sensation of both of them, their hands, their mouths, was overwhelming, and my breathing turned ragged as I felt a wave of release rising, rising, then crashing over me as I came on Helion's hand.

Rhys's hands stayed on my breasts as I broke the kiss with Helion, panting. Helion slowly pulled his fingers out of me and held my gaze as he brought one to his mouth, his amber eyes darkening as he tasted me. Rhys stopped kissing my neck to watch him as well, and I felt him twitch at the sight. He reached forward and grabbed Helion’s hand, capturing his other finger in his mouth as Helion’s gaze switched from mine to meet Rhys’s. My breath hitched at the sight of them, these two beautiful males who seemed to be battling for dominance with their eyes. Rhys caught the sound and returned his attention to me. _“Enjoying the view, Feyre darling?”_ I shifted on his lap, the glow from my release already fading as desire again pooled in my core.

Helion leaned back on his knees as Rhys moved his hands to my waist. Slowly, Rhys pushed me forward onto my hands and knees on the soft carpet. I twisted to look at him but his eyes twinkled as he moved to lie on his back beneath me. _"You’re exquisite,"_ he murmured down the bond as he reached up to pull my hips down. I peered through my lashes at Helion as Rhys slowly licked up and down, sending a shiver running down my spine. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in for another searing kiss, his smooth hands so different from Rhys’s calloused ones wrapping around my waist and reaching down to cup my backside.

After a moment, I pulled back and gestured for him to stand. Gracefully, Helion rose to his feet and stood in front of where I knelt on the carpet. His impressive member sat inches before my face, so I grabbed it with one hand and moved the other to the back of his powerful thigh. He groaned as I kissed the tip, then opened my lips to take him fully into my mouth. I mirrored the tongue movements Rhys was making on me, licking up and down his considerable length, teasing the tip, until his hands gently but firmly twisted into my hair, moving me in time with his gentle but determined hip thrusts. Between Rhys's increasingly insistent tongue and the small noises Helion was now making, I felt another release coming, and it shattered over me as I ground my hips down on Rhys's mouth. I moaned around Helion, the noise setting him off as well. He swore, legs clenching, and I stayed where I was until his shudders subsided.

I felt Rhys smiling, but my legs were too shaky to move. He said as much mind-to-mind to Helion, who reached down to pick me up in his arms, my legs hanging limply around his waist. I heard Rhys get up behind me, and felt his mental caress as he whispered, _"My turn, Feyre darling,"_ down the bond. Helion carried me over to the low sofa, depositing me directly onto Rhys. I leaned back into his solid, warm chest, adjusting to the feeling of him inside me, while Helion once again spread my knees so that just my toes were touching the floor and knelt between them. Rhys locked his hands on either side of my waist and slowly lifted me slightly as Helion's head dipped down to where our bodies met and he ran his tongue along both of us. "Ladies first," Rhys panted, and Helion's mouth clamped onto me as I sank back onto Rhys's full length. Enough strength had returned to my legs that I helped him the next time he lifted me, riding him as I fisted my hand in Helion's velvety dark hair. Rhys's breathing soon turned ragged, matching mine at Helion's relentless tongue. Rhys's hands moved up to my breasts just as he whispered "Come for us, Feyre," and I did, throwing my head back and moaning loudly enough for anyone in the House of Wind to hear me. 

I felt Helion's mouth slip to my mate as Rhys's hands tightened on my breasts, still urging me up and down. Still panting, unable to form words, I slipped down the bond into his mind and said _"Come for us, Rhys."_ His body tensed, and he bit down on my neck as he came, shuddering with the force of it. 

For a moment we all stayed there, too spent to move. I slowly pulled my fingers out of Helion's hair, smoothing it as he sat back on his heels. He grinned at us. "That," he said, "was certainly worth the trip to the Night Court." I met his eyes, then looked down his beautiful body to see that he was again ready.

"Mercy," I croaked. His smile widened, but he reached forward and gently pulled me off of Rhys and onto the floor. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my back into his chest, laying us both down on our sides facing Rhys. 

"I am so delighted Rhysand invited me to this meeting," Helion breathed into my ear. Rhys grinned, sliding down to the floor to join us. He dropped a kiss on my forehead as he laid on his side facing me, sandwiching me between their two powerful bodies. 

His hand found its way to my hip as he said "I think I speak for myself and my mate when I tell you we're delighted you accepted, Helion."

I hummed my agreement, eyes closing as I nestled between them. Rhys chuckled. _"I take it you enjoyed yourself?"_ he asked down the bond. 

I smiled sleepily as I responded, _"Next time, I'll let you into my head so you can see for yourself."_


End file.
